blooding smile
by le.monde.de.kichiwi
Summary: Une radieuse gryffondor se voit entièrement changer suite à une certaine nuit où l'un des professeurs la ramena à Poudlard couverte de sang...
1. Prologue

Chapitre 0

Le Poudlard Express courrait à vive allure le long des voies, laissant échapper une longue traînée de fumée noire derrière elle. Dans le ventre de ce dernier, de nombreux élèves frémissaient d'excitation l'idée de voir se dresser devant eux la majestueuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Une jeune fille, n'ayant trouvé place nul part ailleurs, rejoignit un groupe de trois personnes: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. De nature très timide, elle avait cependant directement sympathisé avec ces derniers, se sentant réellement à sa place pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsque Hermione sortie, elle la suivit afin de poursuivre la discussion sur leur passion commune pour les livres.

Plus tard, lorsque le nom de Léa Kruv fut appelé par la professeur à l'air sévère, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir, un large sourire aux lèvres, sur le tabouret laissant ainsi McGonagall poser le Choixpeau sur ses longs cheveux bruns. Ainsi, un haut et fort "Gryffondor !" se fit entendre suivit de nombreux applaudissements tandis que Léa prit place à côté de la brunette avec qui elle s'entendait si bien.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard se passa très bien. Elle était douée en classe, avait de longues discussions diverses avec Granger et traînait avec Potter et Weasley avec qui elle s'amusait bien. Surtout la fois où Ron avait tenté de toucher son précieux collier magique en forme de fée et que ce dernier l'avait mordu. Elle y repensait souvent en souriant. Même les fois où Draco Malfoy venait se défouler sur eux sans raison, elle se contentait de rire comme à une plaisanterie quelconque, ce qui avait pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Un jour, alors qu'elle était allé chercher un peu de tranquillité dans les fameux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle se retrouva face un Draco tout aussi seul qu'elle.

-O sont passés tes elfes, Kruv?  
-Ils sont occupés à me cirer les pompes, rigola-t-elle. Et tes deux gorilles?

Et là, chose surprenante, le blondinet entra dans le jeu. Peut être que la joie plus que débordante de la jeune fille était contagieuse.

-Je les ai envoyé chercher des bananes.  
-Ah, grave erreur, très cher. Ils vont sûrement les manger avant de te les ramener, averti-t-elle ponctué d'un clin d'oeil.

Il y avait également ce garçon de Serdaigle avec lequel elle aimait passer beaucoup de temps. Il lui apprenait pleins de choses mais surtout une alchimie naissait entre eux depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient parlés dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne se lassait jamais de boire les paroles de Jimmy, telles un délicieux nectar la rendant instantanément euphorique.

Oui, sa scolarité se passa tranquillement. Enfin, jusqu'aux premières vacances. Jusqu'au jour fatidique où le professeur Rogue dût la ramener à Poudlard. Couverte de sang...


	2. Chapitre 1: Une histoire de sang

Chapitre I

C'était après les vacances de Noël, suite à une maladie, Léa n'était pas encore revenu à Poudlard. Un soir, le professeur Rogue manqua le repas. Une absence qui s'était grandement faite remarquée par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui le soupçonnaient déjà fortement de vouloir voler ce que Touffu gardait. Plus occupés à réfléchir aux possibilités que signifiaient ainsi cette absence qu'à manger, ils décidèrent de retourner tôt à leur salle commune et c'est ainsi qu'ils assistèrent au retour, plus que troublant, du professeur de potions.

Il portait un corps qu'il avait couvert de sa cape. Même si la tête était couverte de sang, il n'y avait aucun doute possible: c'était celui de Léa. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à convulser. A ce moment là, Draco sorti lui aussi de la Grande Salle.

\- Malfoy ! Venez ! Ordonna Rogue sans même jeter un coup d'œil.

Sans dire un mot, il se précipita pour suivre le professeur, suivit des trois amis qui sortaient enfin de leur stupeur. Arrivé devant le bureau du Professeur Rogue, ce dernier se tourna.

\- Les trois petites fouines vous restez ici ! Tandis que vous, Malfoy, si vous parlez à qui que ce soit... Et bien, je me fous complètement de qui est votre père, est-ce clair ?!

Ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi effrayant, les quatre enfants se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il.

Puis, se dirigeant dans le bureau ajouta:

\- Malfoy, fermez la porte derrière vous.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant lesquelles Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés devant la porte à écouter les moindre bruits, Malfoy sortit complètement pâle suivit de Rogue qui emmena la gryffondor à l'infirmerie dans laquelle elle resta trois semaines.

Ils cherchèrent à la voir à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois Madame Pomfresh, au regard fatigué, le leur avait formellement interdit. Et à chaque fois ils pouvaient entendre des hurlements. Puis, quelques jours avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin sortir, ils purent enfin la voir.

Léa était prise dans un sommeil très agité. Puis, se réveillant en sursaut, très pâle et la sueur collant ses cheveux à son visage, elle dut faire un énorme effort pour reprendre sa respiration. Hermione prit une serviette sur la table de chevet et s'approcha d'elle dans le but de lui sécher le front.

-Ne me touche pas, Sang-de-bourbes !


	3. Chapitre 2: Cicatrices

Chapitre II

Le matin de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh annonça à Léa qu'elle avait la journée de libre. Histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Comme si ça allait suffire.

Elle en profita pour aller dans son dortoir tant qu'il y avait cours et qu'elle ne risquait de croiser personne. Ceci fait, elle alla immédiatement prendre une douche. Douche sous laquelle elle resta immobile pendant près d'une heure, à ressentir chaque coups reçus, revoir chaque gouttes de sang versées. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du présent, la jeune fille coupa l'eau, s'enroula d'une serviette puis alla désembuer un miroir. Et la elle le vit. Ce visage défiguré par les cicatrices, , hurlant par tous ses pores une histoire qu'elle ne voulait pas exposer. Seulement, exposée, elle le serait toujours. Exposée à tous les regards curieux.

Une rage éclata, la jeune Léa explosa de son poing le miroir.

A midi, le professeur Rogue eût la désagréable sensation que quelque chose clochait. Alors, il se tourna vers Pomfresh :

-Elle n'était pas censée sortir de l'infirmerie ?

-Elle doit être dans les dortoirs, elle a encore besoin de repos, la pauvre.

Se levant, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table des gryffondors.

-Miss Granger, allez chercher Miss Kruv dans vos dortoirs.

-C'est que-

-Tout de suite, menaça de sa voix le professeur de potions.

-Elle ne me laissera pas l'approcher...

Haussant un sourcil, il regarda l'élève d'un air sceptique.

McGonagall, entrant dans la salle commune des gryffondors, se dirigea vers les chambres mais se stoppa quand elle remarqua du coin de l'œil la forme noire dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle même, entièrement recouverte de sa cape. La professeur lui prit la main et la guida doucement jusqu'au canapé. La jeune fille tremblait, mais ça ne semblait pas être de froid.

-Tu ne viens pas manger? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Com-

La professeur de métamorphose se stoppa quand elle vit le professeur Rogue, resté en retrait jusqu'à cet instant, s'approcher avec un bocal en verre dans les mains.

Lorsqu'il eût posé le bocal dans la main de la jeune fille, celle-ci regarda l'objet d'un air étonné.

-Ça peut faire disparaître les cicatrices, tu en mets deux fois par jours. Pas plus, ça serait trop agressif pour ta peau, informa simplement le professeur.

-...merci...

Puis elle examina l'onguent vert bizarre de plus près, il en émana une odeur étrangement familière. Et pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, McGonagall se décala tandis que Rogue s'agenouillait devant l'élève, attrapant la main de la jeune fille qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher sous sa cape.

Il vit alors un bandage médiocre couvert de sang, qu'il défit alors pour examiner la main meurtrie.

-Comment tu as su? demanda alors celle qui ne s'était doutée de rien.

Tout en sortant de sa cape un petit pot en bois, le professeur de potion lui fit signe de regarder dans l'angle où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tard. Elle y vit alors quelques tâches de sang séchées.

Léa se souvint ! Cette odeur elle l'avait senti par moment quand elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle releva la tête, surprise, pour regarder Rogue qui était occupé à lui soigner la main avec une sorte de pommade.


End file.
